


[Manip] In these quiet moments

by Khimaira



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another SuperBat manip, because I just can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] In these quiet moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this pairing, it's ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr - firsttobite


End file.
